Who's the murder?
by Mark Shepherd
Summary: Petunia, Giggles, Flaky and Lammy goes off to hunt and kill a murder. What happens to them? Please R/R!


**Note: This is a parody of Knox's Korner's video about a murder- It was merely my idea to make my own parody version of it.**

**Legal Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Tree Friends or Knox's Korner.**

* * *

Petunia, Giggles, Flaky and Lammy were waiting outside of an army recruitment office. This was the result of getting murdered by some proclaimed army veteran with PTSD while working at a KFC restaurant. Now it was their turn to get revenge.

"Alright people, you know the plan," Petunia started. "We hang out here, and when the murder comes, that's when we all attack."

"Yeah!" Flaky added nervously, but still managed to maintain a solid voice.

The lamb, Lammy, suddenly added into the chatter. "How are we going to know that they're the murder?"

"Well becau-" Petunia started, before getting cut off by Lammy again.

"How are we going to know that they're the murder?"

There was a moment of silence between the four of them before Petunia spoke up to explain the scenario to Lammy.

"Well, we know that they're the murder because they usually tell us they're a murder before they kill us," Petunia briefed.

Lammy found herself dumbfounded for a moment before replying with a simple:

"Oh."

Straightening her hairbow and grooming her pink fur, the chipmunk, Giggles asked, "So we just wait here for the murder to come?"

"Yep," Petunia replied subtly.

All of the girls took a seat down on a bench nearby the recruitment office. After an undisclosed amount of time has passed, they were all about to fall asleep when Flaky abruptly woke them all up.

"Guys, look, look!" she started in a panicked voice, "Someone's coming!"

Sure enough, the nappers got up in time to get into a standing up and alert position before they saw the figure. Sure enough, the figure, now identified as a canary yellow rabbit named Cuddles, came and approached them before stopping in front of Lammy.

As he stared at the group of girls, the girls all stared back at him, attempting to confirm if he's the murder or not. They all stared at each other before the rabbit broke the silence for all of them.

"Hey girls," Cuddles started. "What's up?"

The girls looked at each other before calling out in unison.

"AWWWWWWW!" they all said, leaving Cuddles dumbfounded for a minute or so.

"That's not the murder!" Giggles proceeded.

"Go away," Lammy said to Cuddles over the chatter of the crowd. "Go! Go!"

"Get outta here!" Flaky said while chasing Cuddles.

"Alright, well that wasn't the murder," Petunia informed the rest of the team before turning her attention towards Flaky. "HEY!"

"Go away! Go! GO!" Flaky scolded Cuddles as he crossed the street.

"Flaky!"

"I'm talking to this guy," Flaky said to Petunia.

"Get over here," Petunia ordered as Flaky came back to rejoin the formation.

"Alright, so that wasn't the murder," Petunia said.

"How are we going to know that they're the murder?" Lammy asked again.

However, when Petunia stayed silent, Lammy simply asked the same question again, unscathed.

"Petunia," Lammy questioned again. "How are we going to know that they're the murder?"

Noticing this, Giggles cocked her head towards Petunia and nudged her gently. "Hey, she's asking you a question."

"Yeah, I know, but she's already asked that question like two times," Petunia responded.

Hearing this, Giggles simply eyed herself at Lammy, who was calling out her friend's name repeatedly.

"Petunia?"

"Petunia…"

"Petunia?!"

"PETUNIA!"

"I'M NOT AWNSERING THAT QUESTION AGAIN, DAMNIT!" Petunia called back, not trying to hide her frustration.

Petunia then proceeded to demand Lammy to buy a bucket of fried chicken from the KFC down the street. While the team was finishing off the last bit of the chicken, Flaky called out at them all again.

"GUYS, look, LOOK!" The timid porcupine called out. "Someone's coming!"

Sure enough, the rest of the girls scrambled up into a standing position in time to see the figure approach them. Sure enough, they identified the figure as Flippyna, a slutty green bear that had a exceedingly large bust size and a military outfit similar to Flippy's, all topped off with PTSD and a M4A1.

The girls stared at Flippyna for a moment, frozen in fear. The bear broke the standoff as she loaded a magazine into her rifle and cocked it.

"HELLO slutty bitches," the female veteran boastfully declared as she aimed her rifle at Lammy. "I'm a murde-"

Before she could shoot Lammy with her rifle or even finish off her sentence, Petunia, Giggles and Flaky all pulled out their M-9 pistols and proceeded to douse the busty veteran with lead, ripping off her limbs and punching additional holes into her body until she was just a hunk of deformed flesh. The three kept on firing their guns until an audible click was heard and the magazine fell out.

"Well, that's it," Petunia said as she tucked her pistol away and walked off with Giggles and Flaky.

Lammy, still dumbfounded, pointed at the hunk of deformed flesh and asked:

"Is this the murder?"

"Yeah," Giggles called out in the distance.

Lammy thought about it for a minute, and pulled out her MP5-K and shot the hunk of flesh, deforming it even more. She then took the KFC bucket, which was now full of chicken bones, and then proceeded to dump its contents all over the flesh hunk before she walked off to rejoin Petunia, Giggles and Flaky. As she left, an uneaten piece of chicken fell into the remaining hand of the corpse.

**The End**


End file.
